There is an ever-growing need in modern and cutting edge communication, display, lighting, and other applications, for various techniques and approaches for guiding, controlling, and emission of light signals. However, while solutions for simple emission of predetermined light signals from appropriately configured devices (such as LEDs, etc.), and for basic transport of light signals via conventional waveguides are in common use, the previously known solutions have very significant limitations both in the degree of control that can be exercised over the guidance and emission of light signals as well as in the level of control/configurability of the characteristics/properties of the light signals themselves.
Accordingly, it would be very advantageous to provide various novel techniques by which light signals could be guided and extracted (for redirection, for coupling to other devices/systems, for emission, or for other predefined purposes). It would also be useful to provide various solutions by which the parameters relating to utilization of various light signals (such as direction of their emission, magnitude of emission, physical area of the emission) can be readily controlled and configured as a matter of design choice. It would further be useful to provide various systems and methods to enable selective configuration of, and/or control over, various characteristics of guided/extracted light signals, such as their wavelength, polarization, intensity, amplitude, etc.